


Impulse

by bernerRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Lust, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Post TAB
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernerRose/pseuds/bernerRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Oh ja, mein lieber Watson, ich habe ... Impulse!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

...oOo...

Oh ja, mein lieber Watson, ich habe ... Impulse!

Und glaube mir, mein lieber John, du willst nicht davon hören! Ich weiß, dass du dich manchmal wunderst. Sehe die Frage in deinen Augen. Sehe die Frage in deinen Gesten. Sehe die Frage in der Haltung deines Kopfes. Deine Frage hat mich bis in meinen viktorianischen Drogenrausch verfolgt.

Alles nur Transport, fragst du dich. Keine Bedürfnisse, fragst du dich. Oder vielleicht doch? Ob ich mich alleine darum kümmere, ohne emotionale Verpflichtungen, fragst du dich. Alleine in meinem Zimmer. Alleine unter der Dusche.

Gibt es Frauen, fragst du dich, die mich reizen. Janine vielleicht? _Die Frau_ vielleicht? Gibt es Männer, fragst du dich, die mich reizen. Moriarty vielleicht?

Intelligenz? Eloquenz? Gerissenheit?

Oh ja, mein lieber John Watson, mich reizt vieles!

Das Rätsel eines unlösbaren Falles. Der Drang, es trotzdem zu schaffen, die verknoteten Fäden zu entwirren. Der Impuls ist stark, unvorstellbar stark. Dieses Reißen, dieses Sehnen, das Rätsel gelöst zu haben. Die Gedanken drehen und drehen, immer weiter, immer weiter, ein Mühlrad im nicht versiegenden Strom des Wassers. Dem Alltag enthoben. Bis der Penny fällt, das komplexe Gewinde blockiert, das Rad stoppt.

Wenn sich die Teile des Puzzles endlich zusammenfügen, sich Rundungen perfekt aneinanderschmiegen, konvex an konkav. Wenn eins wird, was eins war, eins zu sein hat. Ganz. Komplett. Vollständig.

Die Lösung. Die Erlösung. Die Befriedigung.

Die Bewunderung in deinen Augen. Das Lob aus deinem Mund. Glück! Was für ein Impuls. Oh ja, mein lieber John...

Der Nervenkitzel einer Verfolgungsjagd. Die Gefahr. Das Adrenalin. Mein Herz hämmert. Das Blut peitscht durch meinen Körper. Ich keuche. Du keuchst neben mir. Du keuchst mit mir. Leben! Fühlen! Für einen Augenblick fliegen!

Die Erleichterung. Das Nachbeben. Das Herunterfahren.

Das Leuchten in deinen Augen. Das Kichern aus deinem Mund. Pures, lauteres Glück! Was für ein Impuls. Oh ja, mein lieber John...

Nein, ich kann dir nicht von diesen Impulsen erzählen. Zu viel würde ich verraten.

Du weißt, dass ich Gefühle habe. Dass du Mauern eingerissen hast, die ich lange Jahre sorgfältig gepflegt habe. Dass ich immer für dich da sein werde. Davon habe ich gesprochen, an deiner Hochzeit. Aber du bist dir nicht bewusst, wie hoch ich dich schätze. Wie tief ich für dich fühle.

Ich bin dein bester Freund.

Du bist mein Leben.

Ich nehme, was du mir gibst. Dein Lob, wenn ich einen Tatort korrekt deduziere. Deine Erleichterung, wenn wir einen Täter geschnappt, dem Unrecht zum Recht verholfen haben. Deine Lebenslust, wenn wir wie die Irren durch unsere Stadt gerannt und unverletzt entkommen sind. Mein Impuls, dich an mich zu ziehen, mein Gesicht in deinem Haar zu vergraben... Davon willst du nicht wissen.

Ich gebe, was dich lebendig macht. Das Unerwartete. Die Gefahr. Das Abenteuer.

Ich hüte, was dir andere geben, was du von anderen brauchst.

Ich liebe.

Ich begehre. Oh ja, mein lieber John Watson. Meine Liebe ist nicht körperlos. Mein Herz klopft, wenn du dich streckst und einen goldenen Streifen Haut zwischen Hosenbund und Pullover entblößt. Mein Impuls, zu dir zu treten, mit meinen Fingerspitzen deine Wärme zu ertasten... Davon willst du nicht wissen.

Mein Blut staut sich in meinem Schoß, wenn du dich nach vorne beugst und sich der Stoff deiner Hose über dein Gesäß spannt. Mein Impuls, hinter dich zu treten, deine Hüften zu umspannen, dich an meine Härte zu ziehen... Davon willst du nicht wissen.

Oh, ich kümmere mich um meine Bedürfnisse. Ich stelle mir vor, wie meine Hände von deiner Hüfte unter deinen Pullover gleiten, die Wärme deiner Haut suchen, streicheln, wandern. Du richtest dich auf, und ich streife dir deine Kleider über den Kopf. Du lehnst deinen nackten Rücken an meine bekleidete Brust, legst deinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich küsse deinen Nacken, drücke mein Gesicht an deinen Hals, rieche deinen vertrauten Duft, lecke über deine stoppelige Haut, schmecke Salz und Mann. Dich. Meine Hände tasten über deine Schultern, deine Narbe, deine Brust, deinen Bauch. Sie fühlen, wie deine Muskeln zucken. Sie finden deinen Hosenknopf, deinen Reißverschluss. Ich schiebe dir die Hose über die Hüften. Du stöhnst, wenn meine Handfläche über die Beule deiner Wäsche streicht. Du flüsterst meinen Namen, wenn meine langen Finger dein Glied umfassen und geschickt reiben. Du flüsterst meinen Namen, wenn meine andere Hand deine Hoden findet, deinen Damm, deine warme, enge Höhle. Du flüsterst meinen Namen, wieder und wieder, sehnsüchtig und atemlos, während ich dich vorsichtig vorbereite, für Feuchte sorge, dein intimstes Nervenbündel finde und liebkose. Du windest dich erwartungsvoll, während ich mich aus meiner Hose befreie und bereit mache. Du zitterst vor Verlangen, während ich langsam in dich eindringe, mich von dir umfassen lassen, mit dir verschmelze, zusammenfüge, was zusammen gehört. Mein Impuls, deinen Namen zu schreien, wenn dein Samen über meine Hände spritzt... Davon willst du nicht wissen.

Mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, wenn ich dich in meinen Armen halte, um dir einen simplen Hochzeitstanz beizubringen. Mein Impuls, den Kopf zu senken, meine Lippen auf deine zu pressen, mit meiner Zunge deinen Mund zu öffnen, die feuchte Höhle zu erobern. Dich fühlen zu lassen, was ich mit Worten niemals ausdrücken kann. Mein Impuls, dich an mich zu ziehen und nie wieder loszulassen... Davon willst du nicht wissen!

Alleine.

Alleine in meinem Zimmer. Alleine unter der Dusche. Alleine in meinem Bett. Alleine in deinem Bett. In deinem ehemaligen Bett. Das Bett riecht nicht mehr nach dir! Du bist fort. Ob dies für mich einfacher oder schwieriger ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist, wie es ist. Es ändert nichts an meinem Sehnen. Meiner Sucht.

Oh ja, mein lieber John Watson, ich habe ... Impulse

...oOo...


End file.
